ersosfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Kingdom of Sarth
The '''Second Kingdom of Sarth '''was a nation that existed in central Sarthos before and during the Great War. It was formed from the political union of the Sonrek-Ekem and Hanan kingdoms in 322 PC. Both were major factions of the First Kingdom. The Second Kingdom largely unified norhtern Sarthos, and was a semi-major participant in the Great War on the side of Ulstos. History The Second Kingdom was at its basic level a union of kingdoms, principally Sonrek-Ekem and Hanan, both from the mouth region of the Temen River. These were both descendants of powers that made up the First Kingdom, and controlled most trade along the river. Though often at war in the period between the kingdoms, Sonrek-Ekem and Hanan were joined in 322 PC through a series of political marriages, and the resulting state was a powerhouse of economic and military might along the river. Expansion and Wars of Conquest This regional clout led the Second Kingdom to take on a gradually more expansionist policy, though at first its holdings clung tightly to the river and the surrounding kingdoms. It ground westward, slowly adding city states and small principalities to its expanding territory. Complete ontrol of the Temen was of supreme importance to the rulers in Sen Saro.Dominance was established by the mid third century, and was finalized when the southern trade city of Nan Sa was conquered in 189. After the waterway's security was no longer questionable, the generals of the Second Kingdom turned their attention northward to the plains. Over the preceding century, the economy of the Second Kingdom had grown increasingly dependent on subjugation and tribute, and the primitive ethnic groups of the Herek Tur made for attractive subjects. The first intrusion by Sarth's military into the Herek Tur territory was in 210, when the armies of King Mur al Sahek marched north and camped in the lands of the Tusenaro. Tensions between the two groups rose rapidly, devolving into the famous Battle of Long Valley, a terrible defeat for the plains people, and greatly soured the relationship that Sarth had with the other tribes of the region. Lacking any central authority, the tribes of the Herek Tur were unable to keep the border from fluctuating in favor the Second Kingdom. Finally in 177, King Mur al Ohen began a concerted effort to reign in the tribes. This culminated in 169 with the Battle Under the Moon, a nighttime attack on a mojor trade Herek Tur trade center in the northeast. They were crushed by Sarth's superior strength, and never again organized enough to fight the encroaching southerners. By the end of the first century, there was virtually no strong resistance to annexation - the independence of the plains groups had ended. It was also during this period that Sarthosian presence in the east was made a state policy. Sal An was a rich, yet remote region that had been under influence for centuries, but was now officially considered a part of the Kingdom. The Great War The rulers of the Second Kingdom were closely allied with Ulstos, their closest trading partner. This pressured the Mur Al dynasty into support for Ulstos during the Great War, unintentionally destablizing Sarthos' other trade partners, nearly ruining the Kingdom. Sarthosian forces were not generally deployed in combat, but served more auxilary roles in support of Ulstos. Sarthosian raids, however, were famously conducted against Galderia. Post War After the war, much of Thossos was devestated, economically and politically. Ulstos assumed control of many coastal areas, propping them up. The Second Kingdom of Sarth, which had depended on trade with Thossos, was unable to recover its former volume. The situation worsened in the decades immediately after the war, manifesting as small rebellions in the north and west. Heavy handed responses from the ruling Mur Als did not defuse the situation. With trade and shipping continuing to decline, factions of the upper class acted, ousting the monarchy in the Coup of the Tradesmen in 47 AC. Culture ... Category:Nations